Electronic marketplaces, such as those accessible via the Internet, may include a catalog of items or products available for purchase. These items may be offered as the basis for commerce (e.g., sale or trade). In one example, customers may utilize a web browser to visit a merchant's website, select an item for purchase from the catalog, and engage in a checkout process to finalize an order for the item. The merchant may operate a fulfillment network including various facilities in order to process such orders. For instance, the merchant may include a facility that prepares shipments of purchased items. A shipment carrier may acquire such shipments from the merchant and deliver the shipments to the respective purchasing customers.
The facilities operated by the merchant may include various fulfillment processes for fulfilling orders submitted by customers. These processes may operate on items to perform various tasks, such as sorting items, transferring items from one location to another, and preparing items for shipment. As specific examples, items together with a shipping bill may be wrapped (e.g., shrink-wrapped) and placed in a shipping envelope or a box, or may be placed directly in a shipping envelope or a box. At one or more points in these processes, items are carried on a conveyor belt, to be transferred onto another conveyor belt, onto a workstation, or into a sorting bin or a shipment box.
The present invention is directed to providing functional trays to be removably attached to a conveyor, wherein the functional trays each have one or more functions such as opening an envelope (or a shipping bag), pushing an item into an opened envelope, closing the envelope, and wrapping (e.g., shrink-wrapping) one or more items into one package. These various functions are performed by the functional trays. The present invention is also directed to providing a conveyor system including a conveyor and a plurality of functional trays each removably attachable to the conveyor. Since different functional trays may be configured to have different functions, an operator of the conveyor system may readily exchange different functional trays on the conveyor. Thus, the operator may modify the overall function of the conveyor depending on the type of items to be processed and the type of processing/handling to be performed on the conveyor.
While the functional trays and a conveyor system including the functional trays are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the functional trays and a conveyor system including the functional trays are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the functional trays and a conveyor system including the functional trays to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the invention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the functional trays and a conveyor system including the functional trays as defined in the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.